


Meet me at the end of the crossroads

by Chiharucream



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Based on a pokemon theory, Calyrex is an adorable cinnamon roll and you can't convince me other wise, Character Study, Just Friendship, Minor Character Death, NO SHIPPING PLEASE, POV First Person, Really vague pokemon to human transformation but its off screen, Self-Indulgent, We do not ship a space dragon wolf and fairy deer together, kinda-, really self indulgent, same with eternatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharucream/pseuds/Chiharucream
Summary: Calyrex sees a comet in the sky and ends up meeting a draconic wolf from space.However being faced with opposition from his own guardians,Zacian and Zamazenta,He ends up facing a crossroad that will eventually have a dead end.But then..Will he find a shortcut out of that end?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Meet me at the end of the crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this ones a lil different compared to other fanfics I have.So I was watching a theory vid by Bird Keeper Toby called "How Calyrex,Spectrier and Glastrier Saved Galar?" and I thought it would be pretty interesting to make an fanfic about it while also adding my unique twist on it and tried to tackle something slightly melancholy feeling.Hey I can't keep on writing fluff forever now can't I?Also I imagine Calyrex's human form to be something like it-kills-i on Tumblr's Gijinka,A true fairy prince.

I saw a shooting star passing over the kingdom today.But this time,It wasn’t a normal shooting star,One that you can wish on.This one..Was different.It had an otherworldly nature to it.Whether it was my psychic powers able to sense this or not,It didn’t matter as I hopped on my icy steed Glastrier and rode off to where it landed.

I felt the rustling of my short white hair,And fairy wing like cape flowing in the wind.Usually these rides would be a sense of comfort and freedom for me.Its just me,My horse and the kingdoms I treasured so much.But right now we were in a rush.The trees and grass that I passed by.I can feel their energy in my head,If they were able to talk,I’m sure they would be worried about whatever this was too.

I arrived where the shooting star hit.It was at the top of the largest castle tower.I saw a glittering wisp come out from the top,Like a beacon telling me to get up there as quick as possible.I eventually made my way up to top.I hopped off my steed,And told my knights partners to stay behind me as I looked closer.

Suddenly,There was a flash of light-

And I was greeted with a strange wolf like pokemon looking at me.It resembled my two wolf knights,When they were fully armored with the enchanted armor they protected so many people with, However, this time,Violet and red.It also looked strangely draconic with a lot of scaly armor rather then the normal steel,And small wings that seem to contained the stars I look at every night.

I heard the snarls of my knights,However,Something spoke to me.It was whimpering and howling.As if,Looking for someone,Or something.The emotions it seem to feel felt like a blade cutting through my heart due to empathy.

“Hold on, Zacian and Zamazenta. Glastrier,Please don’t do anything either.”

I went up to it.I remember Zacian talking about the fact I was probably insane for doing it.But I didn’t care.Something about this..Things cries,No..Words made me drawn to it.Like a Magnamite drawn to a piece of steel.I took a deep breath.

“Are you searching for someone? The way that you are crying made me feel like you needed my assistance.”

The thing turned its head to me.Its amber eyes shined in the night sky like the stars it probably came from.

_I don’t know why I decided to come here in the first place.This place..It feels so dreary and cold._ It said.

 _It seems to understand us.So its not entirely exterrestial. That might’ve been troublesome._ I heard Glastrier mutter behind me.

I chose to ignore it and said something that probably changed its life forever.

“Do you wanna live in this kingdom with us?”

🌹

It seemed to be a lot more friendlier then it looked.It was a little bit inconvenient that its wings got in the way of using entrances,But after a while,It learned how to retract its galaxy wings and make them disappear.Its favorite food seemed to be spicy berries and loved wondering through the enchanted swamp’s near Stow-On-Side,The forest of Glimwood Forest,And finally,The mushroom filled town of Ballonlea.Me being the Fairy King,It felt nice to walk there as well,And see the flowers bloom at my feet.

I did really enjoy having it as company.However my loyal comrades weren’t too happy about it.They seemed to be suspicious,not jealous of the strange beast from outer space,And how it just..appeared out of nowhere.It’s a pokemon for sure,But without any known abilities,Moveset or even a proper name to document.This was brought to attention by Zamazenta,My shield.

“Your majesty,Are you positively sure you can trust that beast to roam around freely in Galar? It doesn’t even have a name! We don’t even know a proper moveset for it,We don’t even know its true power! Imagine how dangerous it might be.” He cried.

It was nice that my guard was trying to look out for me,But seeing a glimpse of it being happy and having fun with all the wild pokémon,I smiled to myself.

“As long as the people and pokemon of my kingdom are satisfied,I won’t interfere with their identity.It’s happy,And that’s all that matters to me.” I said,Truly from the heart.

I was thinking this while I was floating up to the beast,Who was in the Glimwood Tangle.As I was in my Pokemon form of being a white furred fairy with antlers holding up my crown.While Zamazenta had raised several objections to my own beliefs on ruling Galar,He had made the good point of us not knowing its true name.So I walked up to it and saw it lying down,Basking in thelight of the mushrooms.

“Greetings.I came here to ask a question.”

It stood up and looked at me.

“Do you..By chance have a name you would like to go by?”

It curled back at that question,Clearly out of anxiety,But calmed down.

“I sadly do not remember my name.However,I remember it starting with the name “Eternal.” So I think..I would like to go by the name Eterna.” It,No, Eterna said.

‘Very well then, Eterna shall be what you are called now.” I replied as we looked at the sunset together.I thought that everything will be okay for now.

Everything went crashing down from here.

🥀 

“I..Saw something,From the future.Its gonna happen really soon,I-“

“There’s gonna be a large meteor strike coming to strike Galar, Specifically Stow-On-Side.”

“The fairy swamp I love so much…Its gonna disappear from us.” I muttered to my guards.

“I…”

“C-Can you do anything about it? You have your nature power’s right? You can control a part of that forest right? Zacian said.

“M-maybe..But what about Eterna?” I asked.

Zacian sighed.”Listen..It’s good that you are looking out for it all the time but at the same time that’s not the main focus right now.We need to save the people from this meteor strike.That’s all that matters.

Why do you even trust it so much anyways?” Zacian said.

Something about that question stabbed me through the heart.

_Why did I trust it so much anyways?_

_Why did let it be friends with me so easily?_

“I..I thought it needed my help.I want to help everyone that needs it.I-is that too much?”

“I appreciate your compassion but its worth mentioning,You decided to help it without any issue,And thats well and all..But what about the other people? Don’t they have a right to be at least a little bit concerned? We said it again and again.It just appeared out of nowhere and we don’t know what its capable of!” Zamazenta intervened.

I didn’t wanna hear anything else from them.

I was their king so they should expect me to know what I’m doing aren’t I? They seemed to be interfering with Eterna’a happiness,At least,That’s what I felt.I didn’t say another word and hopped on Glastrier.I figured out a plan.

Once I arrived at Stow On Side,I looked at the forest,Felt the flowers bloom at my feet,The winding trees rustle around,And heard sound of the swamp water bubble around me.

Was the the last time I might see this place like this?

I looked at the statue dedicated to us.My friends.

I floated up into the sky where I could the tops of the enchanted stretch of land.I channeled all my energy into my horned crown.

I could feel the plants whispering in my crown,It was hard for me to carry this giant forest within just a closed bud of my crown,But I could make the trip to the edge of Galar.The empty mountains that separated main Galar to the Tundra landscapes that only the most experienced trainers can go into.

I released the forest’s energy onto the empty mountains.I could see the future in my head,The mountain’s were soon flourishing with the same magic and plants Stow-On-Side had,And inhabited by the same pokemon that had peacefully lived.

It felt..Bittersweet.Sure I was “moving” the environment I appreciated so much into a new place where it can prosper again..But..It would still feel like something is missing. Still I was glad I would at least be able to see it fall and let it rejuvenate into something else.

Everything came crashing down from there.

🥀

Fierce wishing stars were raining down.They resembled fireballs,With the way they rained down and destroyed everything in their path.I rode into battle,In my human form on my icy steed,With my wolves following closely behind,Checking every major village,And realizing the comet storm was making Pokemon grow humongous,Maybe change into other forms.

I hopped off my steed when we arrived on the streets of Hammerlocke.Zacian was already slashing her sword as if dancing a sharp,graceful,dangerous waltz.I slipped into my deer form and started to spear all of my enemies with my icy lance,Living a trail of icy crystals in their wake.

But something felt off.

For some reason,My mind always went to Eterna.

_Would it be okay? Does it know how to fight back against this chaos?_

I tried to put my mind off it,But it always came back.

Zamazenta was busy bashing all the rampant pokemon,Like a red fireball blazing through the sky.All the non rampant pokemon were busy running or flying away,I could even sense the pokemon living undersea to be swimming to somewhere safer.Where they were all swimming too,I couldn’t tell.

My thoughts were interrupted by a strange howl coming from the roof of the Hammerlocke castle.Where me and Eterna first met.Followed by a scarlet light erupting from the rooftop,And the floor around it.

The ground shook as I fell down.Zamazenta and Zacian were already leaping through the air as red and blue shooting stars respectively,Already checking on whatever caused this.

Then a beacon of light shot out the sky,And in the middle of it,I saw a shiluoette of a wolf.A wolf..With wings that contained the galaxy in its membranes.A wolf with violet,scaly armor adorning its body.

And the amber eyes that pierced through your skin and shined like the stars.

_Eterna?.._

Before I could do anything,The sky turned pitch black,And a giant hand erupted out of the clouds.

_Eterna._

Its fingers had 5 heads,Each one seemed to be speaking,screaming to me.

It spoke so distorted,And screeching,Yet I somehow knew what they were saying.Then I saw what this “hand” was attached to.

A string made of energy and scales,All leading to a giant spiral that could cover the entirety of the pitch black sky.If you squinted closely,You can see an orb at above the spiral.

That is what it once was.Its heart.The kind,curious friend I welcomed.It was speaking,screaming at me.

_Stop this,please.End it all.I feel so alone,and trapped.Please let me out._

_End it all._

“Would that mean..I need to defeat it? But thats impossible! I-I can’t defeat..K-ki-my best friend!” I yelled,To no one but myself.I saw some of the strongest trainer’s bring out their pokemon,And saw Zacian already leaping at Eterna..No..The beast to take it down.

“T-This isn’t Eterna.I know it.Eterna wouldn’t just become some kind of monstrosity and destroy everything.He’s hurting right now,We can find a better way!” I said.Almost immediately,As if he was sitting next to me and hearing my words the entire time,Zamazenta walked up to me.

“It isn’t Eterna,We know it..But if it really is in a state of distress to believe getting defeated is the only way out..I’m sure he wanted you to do it.”

“BUT WHY!? It wouldn’t believe in me to hurt,Let alone kill someone to help him! I can’t hurt someone who made me so proud and happy for so long!” I yelled,Tears bursting out my jade colored eyes.

The fighting master’s shield,Remaining as calm as ever,Didn’t seem shaken.However deep down,I could feel a bit of guilt from him.

Suddenly,I heard the voice of the beast,This time,Eterna in my head.

“Where am I? I feel like a monster..It hurts.Its cold in here.Someone,Please! Help me out of here! Calyrex,Please,Anyone..I don’t wanna come back here.I would scare more people,I really need someone to stop myself.” It cried out.

Tears dripped down my face.

“I..”

“You see how it called your name first before anyone else? It really saw you as a friend.It trusts you to free it from this state of chaos.”

Zacian landed in front of me,Withdrawing its sword like aura.

“I heard Eterna cry out from within its core.It feels as if its in pain,And it wants you to put an end to it.” She gave me an hopeful look.

“I’m feeling..Strangely hopeful about you defeating a giant beast.However..

You don’t wanna put an end to it cause you’re really that close to it.”

“It makes sense,As you have been watching over it for so long.Whatever planet or universe it came from,You were the first friend it could have.You guys really care a lot about each other a lot don’t you?” Zacian explained.

_It made sense now.I was holding myself back._

“It’s your choice.Do you want it to continue hurting itself and all of Galar,Or do you want to put an end to its suffering like a true friend would?”

_Like a true friend would._

With those five words,Simple words,I knew what I needed to do.I turned back at the wolves.”Glastrier!” I cried,And in just a trail of icy shards,It galloped to me,And I didn’t waste any second of hopping on its back.Though I could not see it,The wolves were nodding to each other in proudness.

Me and my steed quickly rushed over to Eterna.I could see it fire off beams of energy,And made fireballs rain throught the air,But that didn’t stop me.I couldn’t even care less,As I knew the real Eterna,Was crying,Feeling like it was trapped in an empty void waiting for someone to pull it out.

“Eterna!” I cried down the street.It turned to me in shock.

“Calyrex..” The beast muttered.

“I’m not looking for you.I’m looking for Eterna.” Me and Glastrier took several, slow steps.”You are suffering.You feel trapped by turning whatever beast you are now.But I know you don’t like it.You want to be saved.I heard you cry to me,I heard you pleading for help.And so..”

I took out my icy lance and pointed its head,However,Not hard enough to stab it.

It’s my duty as king to let anyone feel happiness in Galar.”

I felt ice being created at my fingertips,And the force of my lance as I threw it.

A light erupted from Eterna.

“Thank you..”

Was the final thing I heard before blacking out completely.

🍂 

I woke up with an icy wind blowing over my limp body.

“W-where am I? Is this Galar? W-what happened since that fight..”

I muttered to myself.It seems that I was surrounded by an icy chapel of some sort,With an white tree erupting from the ground at the center.At the side..There seemed to be an type of stable,One that might belong to Glastrier.

_Glastrier.._

_Glastrier! Where is he!_ I suddenly shot out the ground and checked on it.

It wasn’t there.

The basket of Iceroot Carrots,The food my steed so desired was also gone.I was in such a state of distress right now.

I tried to look for something in the past.But I was surprised at how blurry and unclear everything looked in my head,However I could make out some of the shapes I saw.I also couldn’t look too deep into the past,As I felt my power’s were weakened,However I saw images from about 2 years into the past or so.

An alter..In a secluded forest surrounded by fog and spilled sunlight,Was that the remnant of the Stow-On-Side forest I moved? I looked to Stow-On-Side and gasped at what I saw.It was totally unrecognizable from what I always saw it as.The mystical plants, the magical energy that surrounded the place was gone,Only rusty dessert and sand blowing through.Still the Glimwood Tangle seemed untouched.

_I must be in the Crown Tundra right now and..I must’ve slept about 1000 years into the future! But then..Eterna…What happened to it? And Zacian and Zamazenta too! Where are they-_

“Now..Come on Zacian, Eternatus, Are you really gonna fight in front of the King of Bountiful Harvest’s castle? I’m sure he would be very mad at your behavior!”

I heard someone,A human child,Female talk to someone.

_Zacian? Eterna!?_

They seemed to be..Tamed from the looks of things.How!?

Zacian looked the same as she did a long time ago,Proudly holding her sword in her mouth but Eterna..Looked pretty much unrecognizable from when we first met,Those few days,Or years I guess,Ago.It looked skeletal and definitely more draconic.Its wolf like parts were gone.It floated in air as all its..Bones? Scales? Something seemed to all be held together by some energy mass.I tried to hide behind what looked like a fallen pillar,But soon that girl spotted me.

_Oh no.._

I heard a gasp from her but approached me slowly, seeing my horrified state.

“Hey there lil guy? Are you lost out in the cold? Do you need help? You seem kind of hurt..

Do you need to go to Pokemon Center? If so I can take you there right now!”

I saw Eterna and Zacian filled with a strange hope.Not one that’s happy about the future,One that can’t believe what is happening,And felt happy about what’s going on right now.

_The girl seemed to hold out her hand like I did to Eterna all those years ago.._

_🌱_


End file.
